1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a suitcase with a connection for a partition made of double material.
The existence of suitcases with partition sheets between the superior part and the inferior part of the suitcase in order to separately house rather incompatible objects such as shoes and items of clothing is known on the market.
Said partitions are usually made of fabric and must be supported by the edge of the superior or inferior shell of the body of the suitcase. The connection to said edge usually occurs by means of stitching, together with the body, to a profile adapted to “wrap up” said edge of the body and the edge of the partition. More precisely, said connection profile comprises an internal portion of the body connected to an external portion of the body. The stitching passes through said two portions in addition to the body and the partition therebetween. Said profile further comprises a further external portion adapted to cover the stitching. Between said two external portions, the edge of an external zip can be provided, which is also stitched to the body by means of the same line of stitching.
The partition is thus irreversibly integral with the body, an internal zip usually being provided to access the superior or inferior space of the suitcase. However, the partition cannot be removed from the suitcase.
2. Background Art
GB-2121093 describes a raceway-like connection integral with the body of the suitcase which can be coupled with an element integral with the partition by means of a complementary profile inertable into said raceway. Said couplable elements are extruded from plastic material of the same type. Disadvantageously, the raceway requires a deformable portion to connect the external zip in view of a remarkable rigidity required to couple the rigid body of the suitcase and the support of the partition which would otherwise not slide into the raceway. Consequently, as the deformable part is made of the same material as the portion to be connected to the body, it tends to break because it is too rigid for the intended purpose.